The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Dentures, when worn daily, can pick up stains, especially if the wearer smokes or drinks a lot of tea, coffee or red wine. In most cases this staining is removable with regular cleaning. A common practice is to use an effervescent (fizzy) denture cleaner that is provided in tablet form. Denture cleaning tablets presently come in individually wrapped packaging where the consumer must squeeze the packaging and push the tablet through paper/foil to drop it into a cup. For older customers or customers with arthritis, such a routine can be difficult or painful, and some are physically unable to do so and must enlist the help of others. This individual foil/blister packaging is also wasteful and expensive, creating excessive waste that the consumer must then throw away.